A Modest Proposal
by Argyle.S
Summary: Kara overhears a couple of guys talking about Nia and decides to take action. Kara/Nia


Notes:

Based on a Tumblr Prompt: "Kara sees guys checking out Nia at the pool and decides that just won't do. So she buys a ring pop from the concession stand and dramatically proposes to Nia who's lounging and trying to get a tan. The fact that they're already married doesn't slow her down at all." I moved it to the beach, because of reasons.

Updated: Now betaed by butch-kickassidy

* * *

It was a warm summer day in National City, and Alex had decided to drag them surfing because Kelly had never been, and Alex and Kara both agreed that that just will not do. No girlfriend of Alex's is official until they've tried surfing at least once. Though honestly, with the way Alex looks at Kelly, Kara thinks this one might stick even if she turns out to be a terrible surfer. Alex hasn't looked at anyone that way since Maggie.

It's ironic, really, that in the end, Alex would be the Danvers who was actually able to make a relationship work with an Olsen, but Kara gets it. Kelly is definitely a step up from James. Sure, they both have those deep, soulful brown eyes, but in James those eyes had always been searching, looking to the horizon for the next adventure, the next chance for glory. In Kelly's face, those same eyes inhabit the now in a way that Kara hopes will ground Alex while she deals with her wounds.

It's definitely not what Kara would need for herself. Kara needs hope, she needs inspiration, and a reminder that there is a future to look forward to, but that's not what Alex needs. Alex needs someone to ground her, to root her in the here and now, and remind her that life can't be put on hold until the crisis is over, because there will always, always be another crisis, and another reason to put off living.

And that's what Kelly is doing today. She's reminding Alex to live, and even though Kara barely knows her, she loves her a little bit for that and for how radiantly happy Alex is. It's the same kind of happiness Kara had seen on her own face when she looked in the mirror just a few weeks ago on her wedding day.

It had been a quick thing. A small ceremony in the rebuilt barn in Parthas, with almost the entire town on Nia's side. Kara's side had been smaller. Eliza, J'onn, Brainy, Alex, Kelly, James, Lena, Sam, Ruby, Lucy, Winn, Imra, Barry and his little gang, Oliver and his crew, Kal, Lois, Alura and of course Cat, who spent most of the reception taking credit for the happy match.

Alex had given her some gentle ribbing on how quickly Kara and Nia had gone from ostensibly straight coworkers to married lesbians, Had even asked if they were going to change their Superhero names to U-Haulgirl and Subaru, but it had worked for them. They were happy, and despite Alex's wistfulness, she could tell her sister was happy for her, even if Kara had put her in a bridesmaid dress.

Though if things kept going the way they were, Alex might be getting her revenge for that sooner, rather than later.

Kara laughed as she saw Kelly turn the lesson on surfing stances Alex was giving her into a chance to have Alex's hands on her, and turned around, intending to point it out to Nia. The words died on her lips as she saw her wife stretched out, her skin glistening with oil, as she lay on her lounge chair in a bikini that left very little to the imagination.

"Her name is Nia."

The words reached Kara's ears only because of her super hearing, and she turned and focused on the source. A couple of dude bros sitting over by the hotdog stand.

"How do you know?" Dude Two asked.

"I hear the redhead who's over there putting the moves on the black chick say it when they got here," Dude One said.

"Dude, she's got to be the hottest chick out here," Dude Two said.

"Right," Dude One said.

Kara narrowed her eyes. She didn't disagree. Nia was definitely the hottest girl on the beach, hands down. But she did not appreciate Dude One and Dude Two drooling over her wife.

But how to handle this?

Should she just go over and kiss Nia? That certainly had an appeal. Any time was a good time to kiss Nia. Those soft lips, and the little moan Nia would make when Kara's hand settled on her hip. But dude bros were notoriously slow to take the hint, and Kara was feeling kind of playful. She looked around for a moment, searching for a way to stake her claim that would be funny, and not possessive, or clingy.

She spotted the Ring Pops mixed in with the other candy at the ice cream stand, and she headed over. She already had her money out by the time she reached the front of the line, and bought two of the Ring Pops, then turned around and headed back to where the love of her life was working on her tan.

"Dude, I'm going to go talk to her," Dude Two said.

"She is totally out of your league," Dude One said.

"I know, man, but I've got to try," Dude Two said.

Kara almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost. She watched him stand up, and walk towards Nia, but she was closer, and she already had one of the Ring Pops out of its packaging. She tossed the still wrapped one into her own bag as she knelt down next to Nia.

"Nia, my love," Kara said in a voice loud enough that Dude Two would be able to hear her.

Nia opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Yes?" Nia asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Darling, I know we've only known each other a little over a year, but I have to tell you, you are the sun that brightens my day, your smile is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, your scent sweeter than any perfume, and every moment I spend with you brings me more joy than I ever imagined I could feel."

She reached down and lifted Nia's hand, the one already wearing an engagement ring and a wedding band, and she kissed it before she looked back up and Nia's face, and brought the Ring Pop up where Nia and everyone watching could see it.

"Nia, my beloved, my dearest, my treasure, would you do me the very great honor of being my wife?"

Nia reached up, covering her mouth with her free hand, trying to hold in the laughter as her face turned slightly red. Kara waited patiently, until Nia lowered her hand.

"Yes, my love!" Nia declared, in a manner every bit as overblown as Kara's proposal speech had been.

Kara smiled as she slipped the Ring Pop on Nia's finger, then she leaned forward and kissed her wife like it was their wedding night, which earned them more than a few cheers, and a couple of calls of 'get a room' before it was over.

When the kiss was over, Kara leaned back and smiled at Nia, who smiled back.

"What brought that on?" Nia asked.

Kara nodded her head in the general direction of Dude Two, who was standing there with his mouth open.

Nia looked over, then looked back to Kara.

"Did my fabulously beautiful wife get a little jealous at the frat boys checking me out?" Nia asked.

"Of course not," Kara said.

"Well, that's too bad, because if she had, I would have all sorts of ways to reassure her that she had no reason at all to be jealous," Nia said.

Kara stared for a moment. "I might have been a tiny bit jealous," she said.

"Well then," Nia said, and leaned forward.

The kiss Kara got was more than worth the admission.


End file.
